A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of eyewear, more specifically, eyewear uniquely capable of engaging and holding an eyelid in an up position while installing/removing contact lens from either eye.
Contact lenses have been around for quite some time and significantly help with problems associated with vision. However, installing and removing contact lenses from the eye can be problematic as the surface of the eye is quite sensitive. In times requiring installing or removing contact lenses, new wearers may find it difficult to keep eyelids from interfering. In said situation, it is desirable to have an eyelid engaging means that aids in lifting and holding eyelids up so as to accommodate installation and/or removal of contact lenses.
The device of the present application seeks to address this secure itself to the face of the end user, and which includes eyelid engaging means therein.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, prior art discloses eyewear in which eyelid engaging means are integrated therein, and which rotate with respect to the eyewear in order to engage and lift eyelid's of an end user in order to hold open an eye for installation and/or removal of contact lens with respect to said eye(s); wherein the eyelid engaging eyewear includes an eyewear frame with open spaces in front Of the eyes; wherein the eyewear frame includes a suction cup that is centrally located on the eyewear frame and directed inwardly so as to engage forehead skin of an end user in order to secure said eyewear frame there against; wherein the eyelid engaging means attaches to and pivots about a pair of pivot points provided on the eyewear frame; wherein the eyelid engaging means includes armatures that extend laterally at each distal end and which engage eyelids of the end user, and upon rotation of the eyelid engaging means shall lift and hold up the eyelid for use when installing and/or removing contact lens with respect to the eyes of the end user.
The Ingram Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,742) discloses a method and apparatus for inserting and removing soft contact lens, which includes a frame that is worn somewhat like conventional eyeglasses but with open spaces in the front of the eyes so that the contact lens may be readily positioned directly in front of the center of the eye and the lens moved into engagement with the surface of the eye in a gently but effective manner. However, the apparatus does not include eyelid engaging means that rotate inwardly with respect to the eyewear frame to engage eyelids of an end user, and which lift and hold up said eyelids so as to enable installation and/or removal of contact lenses.
The Renard et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,850) discloses an ocular device to facilitate the positioning and insertion of an object onto a subject's eyes having a base comprising a mouthpiece and at least one support coupled to the base. However, the device requires an end user to bite on a mouthpiece, and is not eyewear that is placed on the face of an end user in a manner consistent with eyeglasses, and from which eyelid engaging means are manipulated thereon to engage and hold up eyelids for use in installing and/or removing contact lenses there from.
The List Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,345) discloses a device for handling soft contact lenses comprising a pair of resilient pincer arms. However, the device does not resemble eyewear that is worn like eyeglasses and which includes eyelid engaging means therein.
The Py Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,636) discloses a contact lens applicator and cartridge use in connection there with. Again, the applicator and cartridge is not eyewear that is worn like eyeglasses, and which includes eyelid engaging means therein.
The Tano Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,190) discloses a holder of contact lens for vitreous body operation, and holding part and connection part of contact lens for vitreous body operation. Again, the holder is not eyewear that is worn like eyeglasses, and which includes eyelid engaging means therein.
The Ranani Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,964) discloses a tinted contact lens fitter having a scissors-type support. However, the contact lens fitter is a scissor-like device that is manually held by hands, and not eyewear worn on a face of an end user.
The Putrino et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,169) discloses an eyelid retraction device. Again, the device is a hand-held device that is not worn on a face like a pair of eyeglasses.
The Harbert Patent (U.S. Pat. No. De's. 428,041) illustrates an ornamental design for a contact lens applicator and remover, which does not resemble eyewear having eyelid engaging means integrated therein.
The Allendorf et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,355) illustrates an ornamental design for a combined eyeglasses and shielding cassette therefor, which does not illustrate an eyelid engaging means therein.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe eyewear in which eyelid engaging means are integrated therein, and which rotate with respect to the eyewear in order to engage and lift eyelids of an end user in order to hold open an eye for installation and/or removal of contact lens with respect to said eye(s); wherein the eyelid engaging eyewear includes an eyewear frame with open spaces in front of the eyes; wherein the eyewear frame includes a suction cup that is centrally located on the eyewear frame and directed inwardly so as to engage forehead skin of an end user in order to secure said eyewear frame there against; wherein the eyelid engaging means attaches to and pivots about a pair of pivot points provided on the eyewear frame; wherein the eyelid engaging means includes armatures that extend laterally at each distal end and which engage eyelids of the end user, and upon rotation of the eyelid engaging means shall lift and hold up the eyelid for use when installing and/or removing contact lens with respect to the eyes of the end user. In this regard, the eyelid-engaging eyewear departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.